A Change Of Heart
by purplenelly
Summary: Trowa was the most popular guy in high school, he had everything. popularity, girls, the works. That's when he saw Heero. Then everything changed.But what's with a boy name Braxton Trowa's closest friend can Trowa have feelings for him too. YAOI LEMONS He
1. Mysterious Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, wish I did (sigh). If I did I would have Trowa and Heero to myself(evil laugh).

Warning: Male/Male; sexual content and NC-17 rated fiction

A Change of Heart

Chapter one: Mysterious Dream

(Trowa P.O.V)

I was taking a shower trying to wake myself up, because I wasn't able to get any sleep last night only because I had a weird dream. Turning the shower off I got out and started to put my clothes on. As I did I rethought of the weird dream that I had last night.

(Flash Back)

I was walking slowly down the street, when a little girl with red hair ran up to me and tugged on my shirt. She took me into a small alley behind a florist and said the most weirdest thing; "are you my father". I slowly shake my head indicating "no".

(End Flash Back)

Grabbing a banana off the counter and backpack, I left out the door.

* * *

A/N: This story is going to rock……yeah! Anyways, keep reading and please review and tell me what I am doing wrong. Cookies…….very funny…..cookies

purplenelly


	2. The New Kid

**A Change of Heart **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Okay**

**Warning: Male/Male relationship, warning my peoples. Consider yourself warning.**

Chapter two: The New Kid 

(Heera P.O.V)

'Starting a new school would be a drag' I thought as I walked up the stairs to my new school. Mishima Poly Technical High School in Tokyo, Japan. Walking to my locker I realized the school was bigger than I thought. Looking at my schedule I realized that the first class that I had was social studies, which I truly hate/ (A/N: I take U.S history and I hate it, anyways back to the story). Opening my locker I took out the books that I needed and walked to first period.

(Skip to second period)

The bell rang indicating that second period had begun, heading to my seat, which was next to a brown hared guy who was obviously popular because he had girls all over him. I sighed to myself and thought 'this is going to be a long day', but failed to notice a pair eyes on him.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it people don't get mad that I left you with a cliffhanger but get glad cause there is more to come. Please review and tell me if it is all right. BUT NO FLAMERS PLEASE! 


	3. Strange Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything wish I did!

Warning: This is a male/male situation.

A Change Of Heart

Chapter 3: Strange Feelings

(Trowa P.O.V)

Leaning forward over my desk talking to one of the cheerleaders when I noticed a guy with short dark brown hair sitting next to me. I felt a weird feeling come over me when I looked upon him, it's something I've never felt before, as if I was attracted to him. Feeling uneasy in my seat I tried to concentrate on the pretty cheerleader in front of me until the Social Studies teacher, Mr. Mishime, came in and said;

"Class please welcome a new student, Trowa, he came from Korea. Class introduce yourself to him. Heero please stand and welcome yourself first"

Heero stood up nervously, and said, "Hello my name is Heero", and he sat back down keeping his eyes on Trowa. One by One the other students stood and introduced themselves and then it was Trowa's turn. He got up and faced the class.

"Hello my name is Trowa, as you have heard and I came from Korea" he said and sat back down in his seat and Mr. Mishime started class.

* * *

A/N: O.K. that is it for now until next time……….story out! 


	4. Secret Admire

**A Change of Heart**

**By: purple nelly**

**Warning: Male/ Male situation**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything!**

**Chapter 4: Secret Admire **

**(Heero P.O.V)**

**Walking from the lunch line with only a fruit salad, I sat by myself near a tree. 'This will be my seating place from now on' I thought to myself, opening the container. I noticed that the popular guy who sat next to me in social studies glancing my way. I think his name is Trowa Imagoshi. Biting into a pineapple I looked away very quickly and started to fidget with my bracelet. Finishing my salad I got up and threw it away, heading to P.E**

**(Skipping to after P.E)**

**Opening my locker, I noticed a blue note on the top shelf. Looking around to see if anyone was looking , I slowly took the paper and opened it and inside it read:**

_**Heero,**_

_**I've been looking at you for the longest time and I want to get to know you better. Please meet me at the park today at 3:30pm**_

_**From,**_

_**Secret Admirer**_ **

* * *

**

**A/N: Please look forward to another chapter soon and can you guess who it is? (smiles) REVIEW AND FIND OUT!**


	5. The truth

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Warning: Male/male relationship

Title: The Truth

(Trowa POV)

'I can't believe I actually left a note in Heero's locker' I thought. "What the hell was I thinking" I said aloud while walking to art class. "Hey Trowa wait up man" yelled Braxton. I stopped to wait for him, he suddenly found himself looking down at Braxton zipper then immediately looked back up at him, and he seemed to be talking about something that happened in first period. I was not listening to anything he was saying. But then Braxton pulled me close a little too close and whispered "I'm think I'm gay" he said. I then looked at him. "You're what" I asked. "Gay man I mean I found my attracted to guys." I took a small step back, 'Well I think I was gay too' I thought unsurprisingly to myself. "Are you Trowa?" he asked, "Uh…well…" I said staggering. "Well are you?" he asked again, "Ye-Yeah" I responded. "Thank God I thought I was the only one" he said scratching the back of his head. We stood silent for a moment, "Well" he said, "Well what" I asked. Do you want to have you know s-e-x after school at 6:00pm" he asked. "Well it wouldn't hurt would it" I said looking down. "No not at all" Braxton responded. "But this doesn't mean anything okay were not a couple or anything got it" I said, "Okay Trowa I understand" he responded. I soon checked my watch I was 20 minutes late for art. "Well gotta go" I said backing up. "See you at six" Cough "Bye" Braxton said, and they went their separate ways.

(A/N: Wow interesting well anyway peace out for now there will be sex in the next chappie.)


	6. Seductive

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing but I do own this story (haaa haaa)

Warning: Male/Male situation

Chapter 6: Seductive

(Heero POV)

The bell rang indicating school was over, closing my locker slowly but surely I exited out the double doors. Walking toward my Mercedes Benz, I noticed Trowa getting in his car 3 cars down not wanting to talk. I hurriedly got in my car and drove out the school parking lot, driving to the park I turned on "1 Thing" by Amerie; singing with her slightly off key. About 15 minutes later I arrive at the park. 'I wonder who my secret admirer is hope it isn't a school rapest.' I thought while taking a seat on a bench nearby because the note really didn't say where to meet waiting patientlyI glanced down at my watch 3:20 two minutes early. Just at that moment I saw Trowa coming toward me with a smile on his pretty face'Wait a minute Trowa's my secret admirer he is very popular sowhat would he want with me' I wonder. (A/N: Without his uniform on he looks all that his jeans are baggy and he is wearing a black muscle shirt of course he stopped by the restroom nearby.) He walked up to me and sat down; there was an awkward silence between us until I broke it by saying "Trowa you left the note in my-" I asked being cut off by his index finger. "Let's not talk about that right now let's taking a minute to lick his lips talk about something else" he said rather seductively while trailing his finger down chest reaching my manhood which was fully erected. "Okay" I mutter my face was probably was beet red from embarrassment, he moved closer to me and rubbed his lips up against mine, while massaging my shaft I let out a low moan. "I want you Heero and I'm not going to deny it baby" he said in a sexy voice, I closed my eyes and opened them slowly. He took his hands away from my jeans and……….

(A/N: Well that was shocking I told you there was going to be a lemon in the next chapter, be very nice and review pleeeeaz oh and there will not be POV in the next chappie aren't you happy for me.


End file.
